My Fan club
by angelfire123
Summary: EXTREME SOS Hiei just gave love advice to Kurama. Emergency sequence to be started in 5..4..3..2..1..0 Who's this? IYYYH KurKag The second chap has the meanings of the codes...
1. Chapter 1

**My Fan club**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the ideas implemented.

Summary: Shuichi is tired of his fan club and is desperate enough to take Hiei's advice. But, our lucky guy finds someone special. She knows about the conversation b/w Kurama and Hiei, about youkai, about his other self and has a high spirit energy. Who is she? Kurama's POV

IYYYH

KurKag

I had to shift schools in order to avoid my fan club. But I failed badly; in fact it became worse as new girls joined in. Now, I'm sitting in class thinking over how to be free, permanently. There was a lot of talk about a certain girl today. I believe her name is 'Kagome'. She rarely comes to school on account of rare diseases, some of which I have never heard of, pretty mysterious if you ask me.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. I hope she doesn't join my fan club. The last thing I would want is a sick girl stuck to me, whom I can't even ask to go away in order to not hurt her. No thanks.

Apparently, there is another boy in school who is pretty popular with the girls, but he has eyes only for one who doesn't love him. But, the whole situation is still swaying. We became good buddies, sharing our problems. He's pretty much like me, if you ask- polite, good looking and smart. But not as cool or strong, Youko adds. His name is Hojo, by the way.

Hojo came and sat next to me.

Hojo: Hey, Shuichi. How was your day?

Shuichi: Bad with the girls, but OK. How was yours?

Hojo: Pretty good. Did you hear? Kagome is back. Oh! I'm sorry. You don't know her, do you? She's the one I tell you about.

Shuichi: Really? Isn't she the girl who's always sick or something?

Hojo: Ya. But it's OK. She's pretty cool. I think you'll like her too if you meet her.

Shuichi: I think I'll stay away from fan girls and girlfriends for sometime.

Hojo: Actually, I'm not going out either. I told you she already likes someone else.

Shuichi: It's OK man. I'm sure it'll turn out well soon.

The teacher came in and everyone settled down.

Everyone: Ohayo sensei.

Teacher: Ohayo. Ah! I see Higurashi-san has joined us today. How are you feeling today, Kagome?

Kagome: I'm pretty fine, sensei.

Teacher: Now, class. Open page 86. We're continuing with the factor theorems.

The maths class was soon over. The teacher announced that a test would be conducted on functions and factor theorems tomorrow.

Next I had science while Hojo had literature. Well, the 'Kagome' girl made an appearance again. She was talking to 3 girls, probably about a boy. She seemed uninterested though.

This class was over quickly. But, still no answer as to what I could do.

Next was literature for me and after that it was PE class. I had joined the boys' karate club and was practicing for it. There was a lot of hustle among the girls' archery club. I heard that somebody had hit all targets at the bull's eye one after the other in a few minutes. There were about 8 targets. Not bad for a girl studying in a normal school. My practice match was almost over. I didn't have to break a sweat beating my partner.

A few other classes had passed; nothing interesting. I had already studied everything. So there wasn't much for me to do. There were 2 more classes- history and Japanese.

In history, we had been doing about sengoku jidai for the past week: about the social structure, about the 'mythical' taiyoukais and the holy beings 'tenshi's and 'miko's. Today, we were studying a particular legend- the shikon no tama– a celestial with immense powers and the ability to grant wishes to anyone. Not much information had been given about it in the text book. It was just about the guardian of the jewel falling in live with a hanyou and then about the evil who deceived them into mistrusting each other and then the hanyou being sealed to the sacred tree, Goshinboku. It spoke a little about how the jewel disappeared and re appeared magically out of nowhere after 50 years to kill the evil youkai from the past.

But, Youko had more information about this. There had been rumors about a miko who broke the shard and then set on a journey to retrieve all the shards of the jewel and defeat the evil youkai trying to get the jewel. She traveled with a hanyou, 2 youkai and 2 other ningen with a common goal to defeat the evil youkai, Naraku. There were rumors even about a dead guardian and few other facts. But, the names were unknown.

This class was pretty interesting. Hojo sat next to me as usual. The girl, Kagome was sitting in front of me. I didn't have a decent look at her face the whole day. I had just seen her ebony locks of a part of her face very unclearly.

The teacher went on explaining about the various facts mentioned in the text book. The teacher stopped at the sacred tree.

Teacher: Higurashi-san, isn't the Goshinboku in your shrine?

Kagome: Yes sensei. It is. Actually we can even see the patch where the hanyou was sealed and the place where the arrow was shot.

Arrow? Nobody said anything about an arrow, just being sealed.

Teacher: Do you know anything more, Higurashi-san?

Kagome: Well, they say that the sealed hanyou was unsealed after 50 years by the re incarnation of the jewel's guardian by mistake. She didn't know she was a miko. The shikon no tama had been inside her body and was ripped out by another youkai. But, with the hanyou's help, it was killed. Then, another youkai, accidentally got hold of it and while trying to shoot it with an arrow, the jewel broke into innumerous shards. She began a journey with the hanyou to gather all the shards.

Teacher: Do you know anything else?

Kagome: No sensei, this is as far as the shrine's legend goes.

Teacher: Arigatou, Higurashi-san. Does anyone else have anything to say? Hai Hojo-san. (AN: Does anyone know his surname?)

Hojo: Anou, I heard a story about the shikon miko and the celestial maiden.

Teacher: Well, go on.

Hojo: There is a family legend that states that my great grandfather met the shikon miko. It was a time when, I believe, when every night was a full moon. Our village had been given a celestial robe by a monk who said that if the full moon rose for several days continuously, the robe must be dropped into Mt. Fuji or else a great misfortune would befall on them.

But, the robe was stolen by the maiden of the moon. But in the process the shikon miko was hurt. The miko was the true celestial maiden and the maiden from the moon tried to kill her. But, her 5 elements were separated and the false maiden died. The robe was returned back safely.

Teacher: Arigatou Hojo-san. Anyone else? Hai Shuichi-san.

Shuichi: Sensei, do you know how the journey ended?

Teacher: Iie Shuichi, I don't. But I believe a book has been written about the journey as a fiction. You can try and search in the library. It might be there. But, I don't know the author.

Shuichi: Arigatou, sensei.

Just then, I felt a presence near the window. It was Hiei. I turned towards him immediately so as to acknowledge him. But, that girl Kagome also turned around for just a moment before concentrating on the lesson again.

The bell rang and Hiei moved away. We went to the Japanese class.

/ Fox! Are you there? /

Hello Hiei. What brings you here? (Youko)

/ pretty much nothing to do. So I came. /

- I see. -

/ How is your fan club, Kurama? /

Pretty bad if you ask me. Have you any advice?

/ Get rid of them. /

- Isn't that simple or violent. -

/ How about just choosing one and getting rid of everyone else? /

You know, I think we'll try doing that. It's better than nothing.

The class ended. It was time for me to face my fan club. The ever present fan club was waiting for me.

Girl 1: When are you taking me as your girlfriend, Shuichi?

Shuichi: How about I choose a girlfriend today?

Girl 2: then, that girl is me.

Girls: Choose me Shuichi, please.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were also in the infamous fan club. Kagome, very desperate for help for tomorrow's test is reaching out to them. She's almost there. Her hand has almost reached Ayumi's shoulder. There came a hand and pulled her in.

Kagome: What the-?

Shuichi: Will you be my girlfriend, Ms. ……?

Kagome: Higurashi and no. What do you think you are doing pulling me in like that?

Eri: Kagome! You have yet another cool guy falling for you.

Kagome: I don't think I have time for a boyfriend. Anyway, I was just trying to get to you people, I really need the notes for tomorrow's test.

Yuka: Kagome, are you like mad? This is "the Shuichi".

Kagome: I don't care who he is.

Shuichi: Excuse me, Ms. Higurashi. I thought you were a part of my fan club and I didn't know who you wee either. Gomen. Can I make it up to you by giving you my notes?

Kagome: Silver and gold………………………………………………………… red and green.

Shuichi: Wha-? How? You know?

Kagome: Hai. It's the illness.

Shuichi: (smirking) So, Who are you?

Kagome: I just live in a shrine, a real one.

Shuichi: I see. He… met me before I saw light. He says hi.

Kagome: Nice to meet you K- Shuichi.

Shuichi: And you'll be?

Kagome: Just Kagome. And you should know not to take advice from someone who has never loved before, you know. (About the conversation b/n him and Hiei, that she knows about it)

Shuichi: I know. Anyway, my offer still holds good. Can I see the shrine?

Kagome: Gomen, but my jealous dog is barking form halfway up the tree.

Shuichi: Half way? Strange, in a shrine that is.

Kagome: I know. But, there is always your place.

Shuichi: Gomen, but a fire bird is watching from halfway down the tree with an all seeing eye.

Kagome: Forbidden? I hope it's not hard on him.

Shuichi: Glad to know that you didn't judge him. How about some other place?

Kagome: No Ramen, my dog loves it.

Shuichi: No ice cream, my bird loves it.

Kagome: How about the McDonald's that's nearby?

Shuichi: Sure.

Kagome: Arigatou for the notes.

Shuichi: No problem.

The fan girls- what do you think they were talking about?

Beats me, a dog halfway up the tree? A bird which loves ice cream? An all seeing eye? What were they talking about?

I didn't understand a word of it. I'm surprised they understood each other

They didn't even meet each other before. How did they know how to communicate?

I know! They're spies!

Shuichi's sooo cool, he's a spy.

Let's follow them. I don't want any sick girl after Shuichi.

Ya! Let's go.

At the restaurant

Kagome: May I ask you a question?

Shuichi: Sure, what is it?

Kagome: I want to know where you lived, you know, before.

Shuichi: If you don't know that, how do you know about us?

Kagome: I… I… I saw the life before whatever happened.

Shuichi: (Choking on his food) Impossible! Before puting up of the barrier? Is there something you're not telling me? Do you-?

Kagome: You are really smart, aren't you?

Shuichi: They say I am. But how-?

Kagome: Did you hear my story today? I left out a lot of details, you know.

Shuichi: Really! I half suspected when you spoke of the arrow. I really honored to be in your presence today. To meet someone like you is almost impossible. Can I see them?

Kagome: Don't touch them. They can't be separated from me. They'll get tainted. (Shows the shard necklace)

Shuichi: They are beautiful. Just like you.

Kagome: Stop it fox boy! I raised a kit naughtier than you. I don't fall for these tricks. I wouldn't trust 'the thief' when it comes to this.

Shuichi: It's OK. We don't seek it. Our kind isn't like that.

Kagome: Hai! But very mischievous, you know.

Shuichi: You still haven't answered my question.

Kagome: Deeply interested in our shrine's history, is it? Let's see. There is a dry well made from the wood of Goshinboku. This well had no water for centuries. It is called the bone eater's well. I'm sure you would have heard of it. It has many powers that no one knows. They say this ancient magic can defy all laws of nature. At least, I do. But, nobody knows its actual purpose.

Shuichi: Pretty interesting.

Kagome: So, anything about yourself?

Shuichi: My life is pretty direct. I have a few friends- Yuuske, Hiei, Kuwabara and a few others. The rest you can find out, right? I'm sure you have noticed.

Kagome: I understand. (reads his mind- in this fic she's able to. Don't question, it's necessary LOL)

Shuichi: Please go ahead.

Kagome: No worries, I already did.

Shuichi: Already? I didn't even realize it.

Kagome: Pays to face a master of minds (Naraku). Besides, I know how to keep a person's mind off things. (Naraku is known to manipulate minds)

Shuichi: So, When are you leaving?

Kagome: Who me? I-

Shuichi: When?

Kagome: Are you really going to face him?

Shuichi: If you go out with me, I don't care the extent.

Kagome: That's sweet, but…………

Shuichi: (laughing) How many asked you the same question?

Kagome: Why do you want to know?

Shuichi: You know……………, just like that.

Kagome: It's strange telling you all this. But I've told you my whole life story, why not this? Two people other than you, but none for me; I don't have to ask you though, you can't count 'em.

Shuichi: Too true. So, who's the second after Hojo?

Kagome: Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

Shuichi: But, you called me a fox.

Kagome: That you are, kitty!

Shuichi: Then, I hope the answer falls into place.

Kagome: Kouga, the wolf prince.

Shuichi: Anou…… Do you know Sesshoumaru-sama?

Kagome: Hai I do. But why ask?

Shuichi: Anou… In his days as the 'fox', there was a rumor about a fabled beauty admired by the lords of the east and the west.

Kagome: (choking on her food) Impossible!

Shuichi: So, it's true?

Kagome: Iie. Kouga, I can understand, but Sesshoumaru? We're practically and truly enemies. I defend his hated half brother; I gave Inuyasha the Tetsussaiga; I defied him.

Shuichi: And lived.

Kagome: But……

Shuichi: (smirking.) Saved his ward, helped him and his brother reconcile.

Kagome: Really! I'm glad at least one good thing happened. Anything else? About Ayame may be.

Shuichi: Kouga and Ayame's promise to each other was fulfilled.

Kagome: Phew! I thought they'd never get together. Anything about Sesshoumaru?

Shuichi: He found out some truth and waited.

Kagome: Still alive?

Shuichi: Yup and young, not beyond the barrier either. He's a successful businessman.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Shuichi: Who was he?

Kagome: Sesshoumaru's otouto (AN: I don't know what you call half-brothers).

Shuichi: I don't know.

Kagome: Kikyo?

Shuichi: Who's she?

Kagome: The guardian, before me that is.

Shuichi: She died before you, didn't she? You are her-. Wait, so those rumors were true? But-

Kagome: Don't bother about bad things now. I guess I'll never know what will happen. Was the 101, but still half spider killed?

Shuichi: The girl with her two dogs killed it. (AN: you know right??)

Kagome: Really? I thought she wasn't strong enough.

Shuichi: Iie. I know her real strength, she's amazing.

Kagome: (blushing) Arigatou.

Shuichi: It's true.

Kagome: You know what I really want to know is what happened to my kit.

Shuichi: What's his name?

Kagome: Shippo.

Shuichi: How famous are you?

Kagome: Why do you say that?

Shuichi: Well, he was my teacher.

Kagome: He became a thief?

Shuichi: Iie. He became our pack leader and helped us improve our skills.

Kagome: That's more like my son. But, how can my son's student be like this?

Shuichi: Hey! No complaining here. One has his own choice in life and our path isn't that of only a thief right?

Kagome: Hey! What's this? (She's kind of doing sums along the conversation- multitasking)

Time break for doubt clarification

Kagome: Arigatou. I get it now.

Shuichi: You know, I would like to go with you once.

Kagome: Will you be able to pass? No one except me and Inuyasha has been allowed till now.

Shuichi: We can think of something. I just want to come, just once.

Kagome: Can I know why?

Shuichi: Don't you know? The pure air, the harmony, the happiness, everything; we grew up hearing tales about its wonders. Don't you think that staying there for at least a moment makes you happy there?

Kagome: Ya! I know what you mean; no pollution, no tall buildings, no loud noises. It's beautiful, completely surrounded by greenery, watching the stars at night, sitting by the campfire, seeing my kit and Inuyasha fighting, it's all too god. Except……… everytime I go, I don't know if I can ever come back and when I leave it, I wonder if I can still go back. I am afraid that something bad might happen they are my second family and even if I lose one of them, I don't know if I can bear it I can't allow anyone to find out my secret there. You know what can happen. I don't even have a full life or a soul. Half of my life is filled with lies, fear and danger while the other with hatred and darkness. Sometimes, I can't bear to see myself in clay and bones and no one even seems to see me for myself and not Kikyo. Yet, it's just so magical that one can't seem to live without it. My life though incomplete fells so complete there. I know what you mean. I know it.

Shuichi: Kagome! Are you alright? Kagome?

Kagome: It's OK, Shuichi. I've learned to live with it.

Shuichi: It's so hard to believe that someone so fragile is as strong as you are. I'm sorry I brought it up.

Kagome: Iie. It's not your fault. Anyone who has heard of its wonders would want to go there. My life would have been so unimaginable if I had never met Inuyasha. I think you'll be able to come, I'll make sure of it. You were meant to be free, something that you'll never get here.

Shuichi: Arigatou, **ko-** Kagome. You know, today has been a very special day for me. My life has met a turning point; maybe now we all can be a little happier; we both are a lot alike.

Kagome: Ya…………………….

Shuichi: When are you going back, Kagome?

Kagome: In 2 days. We're searching for him. Inuyasha will be rushing us. He's pretty much bent on getting revenge. Do you want to come? Maybe you can help us. Maybe you can become your teacher's teacher.

Shuichi: That would be wonderful. So, how are you going to manage your jealous dog?

Kagome: Like always, 'osuwari' him.

Shuichi: Interesting. So, what's this about?

Kagome: Anou…… Our first meeting wasn't exactly friendly. So, someone put a subduing necklace around him. So…… well he has to agree with me. But I wish he was more mature, though.

Shuichi: Seems like you love him.

Kagome: I guess you can say that. But, I know it'll never be returned.

Shuichi: Kikyo died a long time ago, didn't she?

Kagome: She's me in clay and bones with half my soul and only hatred. Let me make it clear, I am but a quarter of you. One promise denied me the love that I longed for. But now, I don't think I want it at all, because I don't understand who I am anymore. I thought I was in love, but now, I'm not sure of anything anymore.

Shuichi: I think it's getting late, we should leave.

Kagome: Ya! I didn't realize the time. Everyone will be worried.

Shuichi: Can I ask you one thing before we leave?

Kagome: Sure thing.

Shuichi: You still love him don't you?

Kagome: Why would you think that?

Shuichi: I guess I feel like I know you already. I mean you are upset over him only because love him, maybe just a little, but still, you do.

Kagome: Ya……. Let's go.

Shuichi: Shall I walk you home?

Kagome: Sure.

On the footpath

(with the fan girls following silently……)

Kagome: Do you think the girls will stop following us anytime soon?

Shuichi: Maybe or maybe not.

Kagome: What do you mean by that?

Shuichi: Nothing…You know this evening, you know when I pulled you in………

Kagome: (giggles) Ya?

Shuichi: Anou… I actually had felt a strange warmth envelope me. I closed my eyes and reached out guided by an unknown instinct. By the time I opened my eyes, I only saw, let me be a flatterer, a beautiful angel or maybe more.

As I spent the evening with her, her beauty enhanced by her spirit, power and endurance allured me.

When she gave her selfless love and dedicated herself to it, I wished it were meant for me.

When I felt her sadness, I wanted to hold her and comfort her.

When she laughed, I was happy to have caused it.

When she was about to leave me, I couldn't let her go. I went with her.

If that angel be you Kagome, I love you. Do you love me too? Will you be my girlfriend, this time truly?

Kagome: Shuichi! I-

Shuichi: (taking her hand) This is the truth, no tricks or mischief by both of us. Please say yes.

Kagome: Shuichi, I feel the same way towards you too.

Shuichi: Arigatou **koi**.

Still, they go towards the shrine holding each other's hand without looking back.

The heartbroken fan club lost their chance when they held hands. They couldn't hear anything, but if he chose her, he would never love another.

Owari

Important AN: Shuichi is not going to be all over Kagome like Kouga or Hojo when he's confessing his love for her. Both of them are looking forward on their way, not at each other. It's just a deep understanding of feelings when they speak in quiet but deep voices. I don't know if you can call it romantic but it's definitely sweet. It is just an unspoken understanding. Read those lines again and see it in this light, through my vision. You might feel different about those lines. And about the taking of her hand, do remember that famous scene b/w Inu and Kag when they are walking and somewhere in the middle, he takes her hand, it's like that.

This was an idea that I had for quite a long time. My friends liked it. So, I thought I would put it up. Hope you enjoyed it as much as me.

Angelfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fan club**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the ideas implemented.

Summary: Shuichi is tired of his fan club and is desperate enough to take Hiei's advice. But, our lucky guy finds someone special. She knows about the conversation b/w Kurama and Hiei, about youkai, about his other self and has high spirit energy. Who is she? Kurama's POV

AN: This is the same chapter but with the meaning to all the code sentences in the first chapter.

IYYYH

KurKag

I had to shift schools in order to avoid my fan club. But I failed badly; in fact it became worse as new girls joined in. Now, I'm sitting in class thinking over how to be free, permanently. There was a lot of talk about a certain girl today. I believe her name is 'Kagome'. She rarely comes to school on account of rare diseases, some of which I have never heard of, pretty mysterious if you ask me.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. I hope she doesn't join my fan club. The last thing I would want is a sick girl stuck to me, whom I can't even ask to go away in order to not hurt her. No thanks.

Apparently, there is another boy in school who is pretty popular with the girls, but he has eyes only for one who doesn't love him. But, the whole situation is still swaying. We became good buddies, sharing our problems. He's pretty much like me, if you ask- polite, good looking and smart. But not as cool or strong, Youko adds. His name is Hojo, by the way.

Hojo came and sat next to me.

Hojo: Hey, Shuichi. How was your day?

Shuichi: Bad with the girls, but OK. How was yours?

Hojo: Pretty good. Did you hear? Kagome is back. Oh! I'm sorry. You don't know her, do you? She's the one I tell you about.

Shuichi: Really? Isn't she the girl who's always sick or something?

Hojo: Ya. But it's OK. She's pretty cool. I think you'll like her too if you meet her.

Shuichi: I think I'll stay away from fan girls and girlfriends for sometime.

Hojo: Actually, I'm not going out either. I told you she already likes someone else.

Shuichi: It's OK man. I'm sure it'll turn out well soon.

The teacher came in and everyone settled down.

Everyone: Ohayo sensei.

Teacher: Ohayo. Ah! I see Higurashi-san has joined us today. How are you feeling today, Kagome?

Kagome: I'm pretty fine, sensei.

Teacher: Now, class. Open page 86. We're continuing with the factor theorems.

The maths class was soon over. The teacher announced that a test would be conducted on functions and factor theorems tomorrow.

Next I had science while Hojo had literature. Well, the 'Kagome' girl made an appearance again. She was talking to 3 girls, probably about a boy. She seemed uninterested though.

This class was over quickly. But, still no answer as to what I could do.

Next was literature for me and after that it was PE class. I had joined the boys' karate club and was practicing for it. There was a lot of hustle among the girls' archery club. I heard that somebody had hit all targets at the bull's eye one after the other in a few minutes. There were about 8 targets. Not bad for a girl studying in a normal school. My practice match was almost over. I didn't have to break a sweat beating my partner.

A few other classes had passed; nothing interesting. I had already studied everything. So there wasn't much for me to do. There were 2 more classes- history and Japanese.

In history, we had been doing about sengoku jidai for the past week: about the social structure, about the 'mythical' taiyoukais and the holy beings 'tenshi's and 'miko's. Today, we were studying a particular legend- the shikon no tama– a celestial with immense powers and the ability to grant wishes to anyone. Not much information had been given about it in the text book. It was just about the guardian of the jewel falling in live with a hanyou and then about the evil who deceived them into mistrusting each other and then the hanyou being sealed to the sacred tree, Goshinboku. It spoke a little about how the jewel disappeared and re appeared magically out of nowhere after 50 years to kill the evil youkai from the past.

But, Youko had more information about this. There had been rumors about a miko who broke the shard and then set on a journey to retrieve all the shards of the jewel and defeat the evil youkai trying to get the jewel. She traveled with a hanyou, 2 youkai and 2 other ningen with a common goal to defeat the evil youkai, Naraku. There were rumors even about a dead guardian and few other facts. But, the names were unknown.

This class was pretty interesting. Hojo sat next to me as usual. The girl, Kagome was sitting in front of me. I didn't have a decent look at her face the whole day. I had just seen her ebony locks of a part of her face very unclearly.

The teacher went on explaining about the various facts mentioned in the text book. The teacher stopped at the sacred tree.

Teacher: Higurashi-san, isn't the Goshinboku in your shrine?

Kagome: Yes sensei. It is. Actually we can even see the patch where the hanyou was sealed and the place where the arrow was shot.

Arrow? Nobody said anything about an arrow, just being sealed.

Teacher: Do you know anything more, Higurashi-san?

Kagome: Well, they say that the sealed hanyou was unsealed after 50 years by the re incarnation of the jewel's guardian by mistake. She didn't know she was a miko. The shikon no tama had been inside her body and was ripped out by another youkai. But, with the hanyou's help, it was killed. Then, another youkai, accidentally got hold of it and while trying to shoot it with an arrow, the jewel broke into innumerous shards. She began a journey with the hanyou to gather all the shards.

Teacher: Do you know anything else?

Kagome: No sensei, this is as far as the shrine's legend goes.

Teacher: Arigatou, Higurashi-san. Does anyone else have anything to say? Hai Hojo-san. (AN: Does anyone know his surname?)

Hojo: Anou, I heard a story about the shikon miko and the celestial maiden.

Teacher: Well, go on.

Hojo: There is a family legend that states that my great grandfather met the shikon miko. It was a time when, I believe, when every night was a full moon. Our village had been given a celestial robe by a monk who said that if the full moon rose for several days continuously, the robe must be dropped into Mt. Fuji or else a great misfortune would befall on them.

But, the robe was stolen by the maiden of the moon. But in the process the shikon miko was hurt. The miko was the true celestial maiden and the maiden from the moon tried to kill her. But, her 5 elements were separated and the false maiden died. The robe was returned back safely.

Teacher: Arigatou Hojo-san. Anyone else? Hai Shuichi-san.

Shuichi: Sensei, do you know how the journey ended?

Teacher: Iie Shuichi, I don't. But I believe a book has been written about the journey as a fiction. You can try and search in the library. It might be there. But, I don't know the author.

Shuichi: Arigatou, sensei.

Just then, I felt a presence near the window. It was Hiei. I turned towards him immediately so as to acknowledge him. But, that girl Kagome also turned around for just a moment before concentrating on the lesson again.

The bell rang and Hiei moved away. We went to the Japanese class.

/ Fox! Are you there? /

Hello Hiei. What brings you here? (Youko)

/ pretty much nothing to do. So I came. /

- I see. -

/ How is your fan club, Kurama? /

Pretty bad if you ask me. Have you any advice?

/ Get rid of them. /

- Isn't that simple or violent. -

/ How about just choosing one and getting rid of everyone else? /

You know, I think we'll try doing that. It's better than nothing.

The class ended. It was time for me to face my fan club. The ever present fan club was waiting for me.

Girl 1: When are you taking me as your girlfriend, Shuichi?

Shuichi: How about I choose a girlfriend today?

Girl 2: then, that girl is me.

Girls: Choose me Shuichi, please.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were also in the infamous fan club. Kagome, very desperate for help for tomorrow's test is reaching out to them. She's almost there. Her hand has almost reached Ayumi's shoulder. There came a hand and pulled her in.

Kagome: What the-?

Shuichi: Will you be my girlfriend, Ms. ……?

Kagome: Higurashi and no. What do you think you are doing pulling me in like that?

Eri: Kagome! You have yet another cool guy falling for you.

Kagome: I don't think I have time for a boyfriend. Anyway, I was just trying to get to you people, I really need the notes for tomorrow's test.

Yuka: Kagome, are you like mad? This is "the Shuichi".

Kagome: I don't care who he is.

Shuichi: Excuse me, Ms. Higurashi. I thought you were a part of my fan club and I didn't know who you wee either. Gomen. Can I make it up to you by giving you my notes?

Kagome: Silver and gold………………………………………………………… red and green.

Shuichi: Wha-? How? You know?

Kagome: Hai. It's the illness. (Meaning: it's because of the powers when I pretend I'm ill)

Shuichi: (smirking) So, Who are you? (what is your power and what are you supposed to be?)

Kagome: I just live in a shrine, a real one. (I'm a real miko)

Shuichi: I see. He… met me before I saw light. He says hi. (Youko met me before I was born)

Kagome: Nice to meet you K- Shuichi. (I know your name is Kurama)

Shuichi: And you'll be? (Do you also have another personality?)

Kagome: Just Kagome. And you should know not to take advice from someone who has never loved before, you know. (About the conversation b/n him and Hiei, that she knows about it)

Shuichi: I know. Anyway, my offer still holds good. Can I see the shrine? (the offer is help with studies and where to start the lessons)

Kagome: Gomen, but my jealous dog is barking form halfway up the tree. (Inuyasha- self explanatory)

Shuichi: Half way? Strange, in a shrine that is. (Strange that a hanyou associates with a miko)

Kagome: I know. But, there is always your place.

Shuichi: Gomen, but a fire bird is watching from halfway down the tree with an all seeing eye. (Hiei is there keeping an eye there)

Kagome: Forbidden? I hope it's not hard on him. (is he a forbidden child?)

Shuichi: Glad to know that you didn't judge him. How about some other place?

Kagome: No Ramen, my dog loves it. (don't go to a ramen shop, Inuyasha might find them)

Shuichi: No ice cream, my bird loves it. (AN: I heard somewhere that Hiei likes ice cream)

Kagome: How about the McDonald's that's nearby?

Shuichi: Sure.

Kagome: Arigatou for the notes.

Shuichi: No problem.

The fan girls- what do you think they were talking about?

Beats me, a dog halfway up the tree? A bird which loves ice cream? An all seeing eye? What were they talking about?

I didn't understand a word of it. I'm surprised they understood each other

They didn't even meet each other before. How did they know how to communicate?

I know! They're spies!

Shuichi's sooo cool, he's a spy.

Let's follow them. I don't want any sick girl after Shuichi.

Ya! Let's go.

At the restaurant

Kagome: May I ask you a question?

Shuichi: Sure, what is it?

Kagome: I want to know where you lived, you know, before. (Where are all the youkai?)

Shuichi: If you don't know that, how do you know about us? (If you don't know about Makai, then how do you know about youkai?)

Kagome: I… I… I saw the life before whatever happened. (I only know what happened before the barrier was put up)

Shuichi: (Choking on his food) Impossible! Before puting up of the barrier? Is there something you're not telling me? Do you-? (AN: Since the barrier was ut up almost 500 yrs ago, you must not be a normal person)

Kagome: You are really smart, aren't you?

Shuichi: They say I am. But how-?

Kagome: Did you hear my story today? I left out a lot of details, you know. (That I'm the miko)

Shuichi: Really! I half suspected when you spoke of the arrow. I really honored to be in your presence today. To meet someone like you is almost impossible. Can I see them? (See the shards)

Kagome: Don't touch them. They can't be separated from me. They'll get tainted. (Shows the shard necklace)

Shuichi: They are beautiful. Just like you. (Youko in control)

Kagome: Stop it fox boy! I raised a kit naughtier than you. I don't fall for these tricks. I wouldn't trust 'the thief' when it comes to this.

Shuichi: It's OK. We don't seek it. Our kind isn't like that.

Kagome: Hai! But very mischievous, you know.

Shuichi: You still haven't answered my question. (How did you end up 500 yrs back, since you are the Shikon Miko?)

Kagome: Deeply interested in our shrine's history, is it? Let's see. There is a dry well made from the wood of Goshinboku. This well had no water for centuries. It is called the bone eater's well. I'm sure you would have heard of it. It has many powers that no one knows. They say this ancient magic can defy all laws of nature. At least, I do. But, nobody knows its actual purpose. (The well is my way to and fro)

Shuichi: Pretty interesting.

Kagome: So, anything about yourself?

Shuichi: My life is pretty direct. I have a few friends- Yuuske, Hiei, Kuwabara and a few others. The rest you can find out, right? I'm sure you have noticed. (means the fan girls snooping)

Kagome: I understand. (reads his mind- in this fic she's able to. Don't question, it's necessary LOL)

Shuichi: Please go ahead.

Kagome: No worries, I already did.

Shuichi: Already? I didn't even realize it.

Kagome: Pays to face a master of minds (Naraku). Besides, I know how to keep a person's mind off things. (Naraku is known to manipulate minds)

Shuichi: So, When are you leaving? (To sengoku jidai)

Kagome: Who me? I-

Shuichi: When?

Kagome: Are you really going to face him?

Shuichi: If you go out with me, I don't care the extent. (Actually a joke)

Kagome: That's sweet, but…………

Shuichi: (laughing) How many asked you the same question?

Kagome: Why do you want to know?

Shuichi: You know……………, just like that.

Kagome: It's strange telling you all this. But I've told you my whole life story, why not this? Two people other than you, but none for me; I don't have to ask you though, you can't count 'em.

Shuichi: Too true. So, who's the second after Hojo?

Kagome: Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

Shuichi: But, you called me a fox.

Kagome: That you are, kitty!

Shuichi: Then, I hope the answer falls into place.

Kagome: Kouga, the wolf prince.

Shuichi: Anou…… Do you know Sesshoumaru-sama?

Kagome: Hai I do. But why ask?

Shuichi: Anou… In his days as the 'fox', there was a rumor about a fabled beauty admired by the lords of the east and the west. (Sesshoumaru also loved/admired Kagome)

Kagome: (choking on her food) Impossible!

Shuichi: So, it's true?

Kagome: Iie. Kouga, I can understand, but Sesshoumaru? We're practically and truly enemies. I defend his hated half brother; I gave Inuyasha the Tetsussaiga; I defied him.

Shuichi: And lived.

Kagome: But……

Shuichi: (smirking.) Saved his ward, helped him and his brother reconcile.

Kagome: Really! I'm glad at least one good thing happened. Anything else? About Ayame may be.

Shuichi: Kouga and Ayame's promise to each other was fulfilled.

Kagome: Phew! I thought they'd never get together. Anything about Sesshoumaru?

Shuichi: He found out some truth and waited. (About Kagome being from the future- Youko didn't know before and so uses some instead of the)

Kagome: Still alive?

Shuichi: Yup and young, not beyond the barrier either. He's a successful businessman.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Shuichi: Who was he?

Kagome: Sesshoumaru's otouto (AN: I don't know what you call half-brothers).

Shuichi: I don't know.

Kagome: Kikyo?

Shuichi: Who's she?

Kagome: The guardian, before me that is.

Shuichi: She died before you, didn't she? You are her-. Wait, so those rumors were true? But-

Kagome: Don't bother about bad things now. I guess I'll never know what will happen. Was the 101, but still half spider killed? (101100 demons + 1 bandit Naraku)

Shuichi: The girl with her two dogs killed it. (AN: you know right??)

Kagome: Really? I thought she wasn't strong enough.

Shuichi: Iie. I know her real strength, she's amazing.

Kagome: (blushing) Arigatou.

Shuichi: It's true.

Kagome: You know what I really want to know is what happened to my kit.

Shuichi: What's his name?

Kagome: Shippo.

Shuichi: How famous are you? (Shippo is also quite famous)

Kagome: Why do you say that?

Shuichi: Well, he was my teacher.

Kagome: He became a thief?

Shuichi: Iie. He became our pack leader and helped us improve our skills.

Kagome: That's more like my son. But, how can my son's student be like this?

Shuichi: Hey! No complaining here. One has his own choice in life and our path isn't that of only a thief right?

Kagome: Hey! What's this? (She's kind of doing sums along the conversation- multitasking)

Time break for doubt clarification

Kagome: Arigatou. I get it now.

Shuichi: You know, I would like to go with you once. (To sengoku jidai)

Kagome: Will you be able to pass? No one except me and Inuyasha has been allowed till now. (Through the well)

Shuichi: We can think of something. I just want to come, just once.

Kagome: Can I know why?

Shuichi: Don't you know? The pure air, the harmony, the happiness, everything; we grew up hearing tales about its wonders. Don't you think that staying there for at least a moment makes you happy there? (Remember Shippo was his teacher, he tells a lot of stories about how it was before the creation of makai)

Kagome: Ya! I know what you mean; no pollution, no tall buildings, no loud noises. It's beautiful, completely surrounded by greenery, watching the stars at night, sitting by the campfire, seeing my kit and Inuyasha fighting, it's all too god. Except……… everytime I go, I don't know if I can ever come back and when I leave it, I wonder if I can still go back. I am afraid that something bad might happen they are my second family and even if I lose one of them, I don't know if I can bear it I can't allow anyone to find out my secret there. You know what can happen. I don't even have a full life or a soul. Half of my life is filled with lies, fear and danger while the other with hatred and darkness. Sometimes, I can't bear to see myself in clay and bones and no one even seems to see me for myself and not Kikyo. Yet, it's just so magical that one can't seem to live without it. My life though incomplete fells so complete there. I know what you mean. I know it.

AN: 191 words in one dialogue. Whew! I thought the one in Mikos and Taiyoukais was long, but this beats it.

Shuichi: Kagome! Are you alright? Kagome?

Kagome: It's OK, Shuichi. I've learned to live with it.

Shuichi: It's so hard to believe that someone so fragile is as strong as you are. I'm sorry I brought it up.

Kagome: Iie. It's not your fault. Anyone who has heard of its wonders would want to go there. My life would have been so unimaginable if I had never met Inuyasha. I think you'll be able to come, I'll make sure of it. You were meant to be free, something that you'll never get here.

Shuichi: Arigatou, **ko-** Kagome. You know, today has been a very special day for me. My life has met a turning point; maybe now we all can be a little happier; we both are a lot alike.

Kagome: Ya…………………….

Shuichi: When are you going back, Kagome?

Kagome: In 2 days. We're searching for him. Inuyasha will be rushing us. He's pretty much bent on getting revenge. Do you want to come? Maybe you can help us. Maybe you can become your teacher's teacher.

Shuichi: That would be wonderful. So, how are you going to manage your jealous dog?

Kagome: Like always, 'osuwari' him.

Shuichi: Interesting. So, what's this about?

Kagome: Anou…… Our first meeting wasn't exactly friendly. So, someone put a subduing necklace around him. So…… well he has to agree with me. But I wish he was more mature, though.

Shuichi: Seems like you love him.

Kagome: I guess you can say that. But, I know it'll never be returned.

Shuichi: Kikyo died a long time ago, didn't she?

Kagome: She's me in clay and bones with half my soul and only hatred. Let me make it clear, I am but a quarter of you. One promise denied me the love that I longed for. But now, I don't think I want it at all, because I don't understand who I am anymore. I thought I was in love, but now, I'm not sure of anything anymore. ( I have half soul while you have 2)

Shuichi: I think it's getting late, we should leave.

Kagome: Ya! I didn't realize the time. Everyone will be worried.

Shuichi: Can I ask you one thing before we leave?

Kagome: Sure thing.

Shuichi: You still love him don't you?

Kagome: Why would you think that?

Shuichi: I guess I feel like I know you already. I mean you are upset over him only because love him, maybe just a little, but still, you do.

Kagome: Ya……( one can't let go love that easily). Let's go.

Shuichi: Shall I walk you home?

Kagome: Sure.

On the footpath

(with the fan girls following silently……)

Kagome: Do you think the girls will stop following us anytime soon?

Shuichi: Maybe or maybe not.

Kagome: What do you mean by that?

Shuichi: Nothing…You know this evening, you know when I pulled you in………

Kagome: (giggles) Ya?

Shuichi: Anou… I actually had felt a strange warmth envelope me. I closed my eyes and reached out guided by an unknown instinct. By the time I opened my eyes, I only saw, let me be a flatterer, a beautiful angel or maybe more. (warmth is her mikoki)

As I spent the evening with her, her beauty enhanced by her spirit, power and endurance allured me.

When she gave her selfless love and dedicated herself to it, I wished it were meant for me.

When I felt her sadness, I wanted to hold her and comfort her.

When she laughed, I was happy to have caused it.

When she was about to leave me, I couldn't let her go. I went with her.

If that angel be you Kagome, I love you. Do you love me too? Will you be my girlfriend, this time truly? (last time he made a joke)

Kagome: Shuichi! I-

Shuichi: (taking her hand) This is the truth, no tricks or mischief by both of us. Please say yes.

Kagome: Shuichi, I feel the same way towards you too.

Shuichi: Arigatou **koi**.

Still, they go towards the shrine holding each other's hand without looking back.

The heartbroken fan club lost their chance when they held hands. They couldn't hear anything, but if he chose her, he would never love another.

Owari

Important AN: Shuichi is not going to be all over Kagome like Kouga or Hojo when he's confessing his love for her. Both of them are looking forward on their way, not at each other. It's just a deep understanding of feelings when they speak in quiet but deep voices. I don't know if you can call it romantic but it's definitely sweet. It is just an unspoken understanding. Read those lines again and see it in this light, through my vision. You might feel different about those lines. And about the taking of her hand, do remember that famous scene b/n Inu and Kag when they are walking and somewhere in the middle, he takes her hand, it's like that.

This was an idea that I had for quite a long time. My friends liked it. So, I thought I would put it up. Hope you enjoyed it as much as me.

Angelfire.


End file.
